Bugs and cheats (Bonbon Cakery)
Cheat *There's an exploit that lets you get extra tickets. If you wipe the data saved on your device for the Kairo Club app (not Bonbon Cakery), you can get each of the Kairosoft game daily ticket bonuses again in Bonbon Cakery whether you've claimed them or not. This is because the "claimed" status for each game isn't part of your Bonbon Cakery save file, it's part of the Kairo Club app's save file. *Yule Logs are one of the most overpowered recipes you can create, and will allow you to brute-force almost every contest up to Angelic Desserts Lv. 1 - and make lots of money with it. Find more information here. Bug *Important - On 1.3.9, when customers pay for their orders their wallets never go down. *[Important] - On the ingredients upgrade screen, where ingredients' data such as sweetness, texture, temperature and calory is displayed, "Sweet" and "Texture" text labels are positioned incorrectly. "Sweet" should be "Texture" and vice versa. This bug still persists in current game version (1.37) (1.39). *On 1.4.8, when putting 5th toppings on Dessert Plate (1-4th topping use same decor), both plate and topping will collapse then back to plate choosing menu. *On 1.4.8, even you have upgrade the ingredient, the sweet showed on the recipe box is not updated but show updated on shelf. *In the Pumpkin Store, it states 'new' before Bearington Corp appears if you happen to get a decoration in the free spin before Bearington Corp appears in the Pumpkin Store. *On occasion, when a customer levels up to a gift, he/she won't give the present immediately. Instead you'll get it the next time he/she eats at your cakery. *On occasion, a translated but non-localized item will appear in the popups (such as "Sakura" instead of "Cherry") *The keypad might be actually in the game's codes as of version 1.3.5 as the keypad could be briefly seen when starting up the app on rare occasions (or while having the top bar slid down on your android device). *Don't create 2 new Recipes in a Row or you wont get 2x 20 Premium Tickets... wait till you get the Tickets from the 1st Recipe then make another. *You will not get the 3 premium tickets on day 17 (shortcake day). *Your CP regeneration and truck duration might be messed up/wrong if u have really poor internet connection when you enter the game. *On occasion, when upgrading an item, going back will bring you back to the first page. However, the highlighted line will be on the same place as the item you were upgrading. *(v1.3.4 - v1.3.6) Japanese still occasionally appears. The Japanese popups mention the item that has leveled up. This was not translated fully. (Fixed - v1.3.7) *In the newest version, if you use a medal to invite someone in the frame before the store closes, the door will begin to close to halfway, then the customer will phase through the door and buy something with the door half-shut. After they leave the door will fully close and the game will return to normal. Category:MOD APK